gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DJ Grimm XL
I'm open for any quesitons you have. Welcome Hey there, i'm one of the veteran writers here on the Gundam Fanon Wiki and I'd just like to say welcome. We're always looking for more recruits/competion/inspiration/ect. If you wish to see my work, you may read Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover, my most recent project which involves numerous guest charectors and their mobile suits from other contributors of the Wiki. On another more unpleasant note, I should let you know about one of the pet peeves of the Gundam Fanon Wiki. One of the greatest irritations on the wiki is when someone makes a god modded mobile suit. This has become something of a rule, no god mods, and is as enforced as the no plagiarism rule. While I do not wish to sound pushy or rude for first impressions, I couldn't help but notice that the Titan III Custom features a weapon that can easily placed under the god mod rule. You are under no obligation to alter the article, but there are certain limitations to what that machine can participate in on the wiki (Primarily being unable to participate in the wiki favorite, Gundam Fanon Chat Fights) To be honest the limitations may counter balance the weapon so I may be wrong on this account, you'll have to ask Another Poetic Spartan about it. And just to mess with APS...Ransac16 18:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Why would you be blocked. If you were blocked, there would be a big sign on your userpage that would say so. Lol. The answer to your question is on the article. I am not the creator of the Gundam Tournament. If you want to ask questions about it, you have to ask Ransac16; he runs it. What? I don't think anyone here hates you cept one but that was an argument. And you shouldn't let it get to you. In fact, everyone here has been accepting and I'm sure they want you to stay. All the Admins have Sysop. No one here uses other forms of chat rather than the wiki's own chat system. There is not enough users to warrant more promotions. Sorry DJ. Maybe in the future once the sight gains more momentum. Actually, membership had increased by 100% since its creation last year. It was originally a thing my friend made to have fun with but then that changed when I wanted to be serious. Don't worry about the user base, once people with the interest discovers this site, it will improve. And we need more active users. Its the start of a new year and that means 12 months of new stuffs. :3 Keep in mind, to have a positive attitude. Admins are just regular users with additional tinkering stuffs and we just keep order and the position isn't really that important. Thats how I see it anyways. lol. Anyways, have a good day. :] Okay, you'll be designated as the Unofficial Person then, if its successful. And if you are to bring in new members, they must follow all the rules the site has. Hello. I just saw that we are paired up to fight. When would it be good to challenge you? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:00, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll be good around 4, 4:30 Eastern Time. Ok? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I have a rehearsal for a play tomorrow from 11 to 3:30. Sorry. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:32, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Relevant Question: Would your Supermassives be considered Mobile Armors, or really big Mobile Suits? Main reason I'm asking is because one of my Wanzer type designs, the Blazier, is a Mobile Armor type Fortress Assault Wanzer designed similarly to a mobile suit. Spiceracksargent001 12:46, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. Based on what you described as attributes of a Supermassive and the design and weaponry of my Fortress Assault Wanzer type, would you consider the Blazier a Mobile Armor, or a Supermassive? note that I'm asking simply out of idle curiosity and merely want your honest opinion. Spiceracksargent001 18:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) okay, just wanted to check the whole size difference thing. I appreciate you clearing it up for me. Spiceracksargent001 21:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) So, when are we gonna do this? I see that you are my new opponent in the tournament. I am not usually on the wiki until at least 7:00 central time. So, when would be best to fight? tell me a time to get on chat, and I will be there within schedule. Leave a reply on my talk page. Rflynn 04:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) RE- Ok, I'll be on around 7:00 or later again, so be on the chat around that time. Rflynn 23:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it was only 7:10! Get back on hurry! You dont have to quit! Nevermind. Rflynn 01:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Request to be declared winner of postponed fight RE: I'm about to leave this Wikia Is this about Suits and Armors since its about a game and the only one I've seen so far? Anywho, the point of Gundam Fanon was to make a Wikia that promoted fan storylines that pertained to the Gundam Metaseries, not the promotion of someone's mobile suits. It could be interpreted as such but that is ultimately up to a user's discretion and choice. Users are allowed to play around with other concepts here and there, such as Games and what not but that is all for fun. Primarily, the mobile suits are designed to fit within a designated storyline but sometimes are made at the writer's discretion to either sate their own pleasure or something like that. What Ransac is doing is only exclusive to one thing; its not site wide policy and will have no adverse effect on what we do since its merely a Gundam version of Dungeons and Dragons. You may think it will change something but it simply won't. Everything will still be the same as Gundam Fanon had always been. You shouldn't be really worried. If you don't like Suits and Armours, just don't participate; it's that simple. It's not mandatory, it's voluntarily. Stick to your own timeline, that's what I have been doing and no problems had showed up at all. Users' interactions with Mobile Suits is for fun and should not be taken too seriously. It isn't a competition unless stated so. If you look below, the idea was pretty much approved by most of the userbase, through votes or chat. Suits and Armors is more like an adventure game while Chat Fights is just a straight out brawl between users. Overall, its a game and will not do anything to change what is already established on this site. It won't hinder a user's freedom to create mobile suits. They are free to create whatever they want, as long as it followed site policy and rule they wished to have their machine participate in. http://gunfamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shrshot/RPG_Idea By all means, if you have grown tired of the wiki or simply wish to leave, you can do that. I'm not forcing you to stay nor are you obligated to do so. Users are free to leave and join at their volition. It'll be nice if they stayed but if they leave, its okay. Users will come and go, it's natural. What is wrong with starting something new? From my point of view, I don't see a problem and it doesn't require fixing. Just because you're against it, doesn't mean that its wrong. This is a community afterall and they are allowed to partake in any community held events they want. Some may choose Chat Fights over Suits and Armors and vice versa. But that is fine. Like I said before, Suits and Armours are attuned to an Adventure Game/RPG since you level up, choose your type, etc while Chat Fights is a Straight out brawl to determine who the victor is. How can they be too busy to not partake in two things at various times of the day? And you're releasing an online game in lieu with the wikia? Then how come you didn't say anything or make an announcement? I'm sure you would have a response if you first announced it then just do it. Why not make a blog about it and ask if users are going to participate or not? Thats the best and simple way to do it. And as I have said before the point of Gundam Fanon was to make a Wikia that promoted fan storylines that pertained to the Gundam Metaseries, not the promotion of someone's mobile suits. Mobile Suits are a crucial part afterall but there is no way that Suits and Armours will hinder the creation of mobile suits. Whatever suit is created in Suits and Armours is specifically prohibited to the said game and will not be used in any forms of fictions whatsoever. Just stick to your own timeline/universe and worry about the mobile suits that you are designing, not someone elses. Like, what are the odds of another user suit coming into your own timeline ? Very unlikely unless the both of you agreed to do so. Y Who said you can't hold your own tourney? If its related to Chat Fights, of course Ransac will be the Head Moderator since he originally started the concept and knows more about it than anyone else on this site. I have the final say in most matters and hell, you can make your own tournament. Its just a matter of people joining or not based on the rules and requirements. People have been playing the game for more than half a year already. Its not going to be on Wikia Chat anymore since it had been moved to Chatango. Already, several fights had been held. Just go on there and see for yourself. The games will still be played. If people stopped playing it, its fine. Its not like Chat Fights is actually being enforced that they have to play it. Its just a matter of interest and the level of commitment. All good things will eventually come to an end. And if people stop playing, so be it. I have no recollection nor heard of anything of that sort until now. You could advertise. Others did. I had no problem with that. You could too if you wanted. RXX-300 Titan III Custom I've fixed the picture, as well as performed some basic page formatting. Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 19:55, October 20, 2012 (UTC)